Bright Shadow interview
Bright Shadow Interview for Wikia Before we discuss Bright Shadow, could you tell us a little bit about Gamepot (USA), Inc? Gamepot (USA), Inc. is the U.S. publishing division of Gamepot, Inc., one of Japan’s top free to play PC online gaming firms. Opening its Los Angeles office in August 2008, Gamepot (USA), Inc. is dedicated to providing the best games free of charge, and invites all players to “Taste the fun”. Gamepot has a full course meal of fun, fulfilling games slated for North America and beyond. Gamepot (USA), Inc. has published Mir2 and Bright Shadow. All of our MMOs are free to play. For those who want to enhance their character with costumes and weapons, you can buy virtual items to customize your character and game play as you like. What is Bright Shadow? Bright Shadow is a free to play 3D MMO, with a variety of Customizable Characters. and engaging Game Play encourages you to adventure with your friends! Additionally, Bright Shadow provides Smooth and Interesting Game Play. For example, it has a fairly deep combat system which combines group attacks; summon system transformations, Soul Power abilities, and Monster Card buffs as well as class-based skills to create fun, free experience for all players. Bright Shadow also provides a lot of Social Interaction with Players. It is a game that doesn’t take itself too seriously, and places an emphasis on the player customizing their game play with their friends. We have thousands of items, hundreds of monsters, a plethora of quests, party buffs, guild skills and a vast world for players to adventure in. We call Bright Shadow a Social MMO. On top of that, we’re also adding new content from our side continuously; so on a weekly basis, players can look forward to some exciting content we have planned. Could you provide a brief overview about classes and jobs? There are four main jobs in Bright Shadow: Mages, our spell kingpins, Machinists, who double as archers and weapon smiths, Shaman, who combine healing spells with monster summons, and Warriors, our masters of close-range combat. Those four jobs expand later into 8 diverse classes. However, each stat build can be different—each player can adapt their stats to their play style, as well as pursue different combinations for “Soul Unlocks”, which grant your character additional skills. The “Soul Unlocks” varies depending on your stat build, and adds different buffs to your character. So, beyond just the regular classes, players have a good amount of options to really mod their character in skills as well as looks. It’s a big part of what we call “Controlling Your Destiny.” After Episode I, you can choose a job specialization. Warrior can transform into Knight or Demon Slayer; Shamans can transform into Mystics or Illusionists; Machinists can pistol-whip their way to Gunslingers or snipe their way to Archers; Mage can exorcise their inner demons or unleash ultimate power as Taoists. Consider the path you choose wisely, for the classes you can select later are determined by your original philosophy. For more details about Episode I, please visit http://brightshadow.gamepotusa.com/sa_page/index.html How is Bright Shadow different from other Free to Play MMO games? We can summarize Bright Shadow’s uniqueness with four core principals “Diversity”, “Customization”, “Vibrant Art Style”, “Stellar Game Play” and “Social Interaction”. This game provides many opportunities for players to play cooperatively. Beyond forming guilds, trading items and sending in-game mail, players can work together for team combo attacks. Over 500 costumes, hairstyles, weapons and more encourage players not only to enjoy the originality of game play but also to express themselves via their avatars. Moreover, the world of Umbra contains three massive realms, with vastly different environments. There’s valleys, mountains, hills, ice tundras, a pyramid, a haunted house, as well as hunting grounds known as “Shadow Realms”, where fearsome bosses, the “PenUmbra” roam. In Episode I, which we launched on Feb. 9, players can explore a new continent and a new world! On the new continent, Abraxia, players will meet awakening monsters uniquely living in specific areas. In this new continent, there are seven new locations and four frightful dungeons to battle. Furthermore, these anime inspired, diverse environments feature architecture that varies from traditional fantasy to ancient Egypt to Persia to modern-style houses. It truly is a world ripe for exploration. There’s also many ways to get around - from a Lions to Tigers to Llamas that players can ride on. There’s nothing like traveling through Luciena and Abraxia with your friends—the wilderness is an adventure in itself. What is your favorite game feature and why? Combo attacks and “Soul Unlocks.” Combo attacks that happen when you combine your skills with another class. So for instance, if I’m a Shaman, I can coordinate my attack with a machinist and initiate new, unique, powerful attacks. Each Class has combinable attacks that manifest themselves when fighting with a party. This is another way we can enhance the social nature of our MMO. It pays to play with friends. Gamepot(USA), Inc. released an expansion recently, Episode I. How does Episode I affect the original Bright Shadow lore? The four societies fought to create peace throughout the land. This peace facilitated a Renaissance, a time of exploration and training. During this time of exploration, the four societies discovered a new continent called Abraxia. They decided to continue their training in this new world, forging new weapons and gaining new skills. As they explored and trained, they discovered that the continent had fallen under attack from the nefarious Umbra, and the four societies must once again work together to spread peace through Luciena. They refined their training and eight new classes were born from the four societies. What do you think is the most sought after new class in Bright Shadow Episode I? Why do you think so? I would probably say it’s the Demon Slayer class. Demon Slayer uses two types of new weapons: Rapiers and Dual Swords. The Demon Slayers are also known for being massive damage dealers. The Demon Slayer is easily the most sought class with its dual swords and damage dealing skills. What dungeon do you expect players will be frequenting for Soloing and party runs when Episode I comes out? Why do you think so? The two dungeons most players will be visiting are the “Inferno Castle” and the “Ice Cave.” There will be lots of new quests in these two dungeons. The highest level monsters in Episode I will be dwelling in these two dungeons. What new features are coming out with Episode I? How’d you decide on them? The main feature will be the level cap increase. Many high level users have been telling us that they’re dying for a level increase. We listened. Players can now attack new monsters and adventure through new quests as they progress to level 70. Additionally, we’ve expanded our repertoire of combo attacks. Now, in addition to two and three player combo attacks, four players can combine their powers in a specific order to defeat the bosses. What kind events are you currently doing and what is next game event? Could you explain it more? Our current event is our Level Milestones Event from now until March 31. During this term, players have the chance to earn in game Currency) if they achieve certain levels. Level 5 : 200 PotCash/ Level 11: 200 PotCash/ Level 16: 300 PotCash For the latest event information, please visit http://brightshadow.gamepotusa.com/announcements/ Category:Browse